A Moment in God
by AngelicBubbles
Summary: This is a one shot, a moment in his glory and presence. I hope you like it I'm not very good with summaries oneshot


A moment in time where all your problems turn to ashes, you are no longer held accountable for your actions, mistakes or flaws. A blissful haven where you are finally free, a wonderland of pure white, glistening lights sparkling from the sea, the sun shines an impact of light upon my face when I take those first few steps into this sanctuary. I feel freedom, but also peace beyond my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd reach the end. And actually end up in a place so beautiful and majestic, tears begin to form in my eyes as I take in this beauty. Never will I want to go back to that pain I endured my entire life. A time of despair and sorrow, where everything was black, dark and I had no one. My innocence was never seen, I saw things in a light of good and saw them for what they were not what they had appeared. I spoke and thought I heard only truth from the people I'd see. I would believe everything and look for good, yet they'd still push me to the side.

Did I deserve to be thrown out of society? Was I really an outcast? My mind would engulf in questions leaving me confused, afraid, and in fear. My fear…a fear of loneliness and regret throughout my life, looking up to the sky I hoped, I always hoped that one day I will be set _free._ In my mind when I would look at those in pain and see the beggars in the streets, is this freedom? In this world we are given a choice in our life, why when we choose to be set free, we still live in pain? Why do we struggle when we are giving a blessing of abundance and yet feel emptiness? My mind wonders and wonders until I finally reach the conclusion of saying, 'it's me.'

But now I am free, truly _free_, I can't believe what I see. I see my family rejoicing with me, they sing songs of joy and happiness, they laugh and play and are wearing garments of white and pure light. I feel the happiness fill within me too; no more do I feel pain but everlasting life! A joy that I feel will never end, I run and play as if I was a child again. Can this be real? Can I really be in a place as blissful and beautiful as this? I see ahead a man, no a celestial being sitting upon a throne of pure gold.

Light comes from him and when he stands everyone screams his name and says 'hallelujah!' I am overjoyed when I see him walk to me, I tremble and fall to my knees, never would I have thought, the king of kings would come to me. Delicate tears run down my face and I give out a faint cry, "Jesus you're here" I whisper ever so gently when I feel his presence come closer to my spirit. I realize, I am only a spirit, a spirit of an un-pure woman, I was of flesh and my flesh did not want any part of this holy being before me. But my spirit yearned for his existence, for his spirit to be with mine. I attempt to look up, but I cannot, do I dare lift my eyes and look into his?

I dared…I saw those beautiful celestial eyes of pure glistening blue light. They reminded me of how beautiful and shiny the stars were when I would look above from my old home on earth. But behind those eyes I saw a consuming fire, a fire that could devour anything. They shone with great brilliance and I saw a smile form on his face, was this smile for me? I couldn't stop crying, he was so beautiful I couldn't describe him. No word could ever suffice the beauty this being held. I do not consider Jesus a man, but my God, my father. As I stayed on my knees, he knelt down with me, and grabbed my hands gently and lifted my up from the ground. My whole body couldn't stop trembling instantly when he took my hands; it was supernatural the way he would look at me. A smile so peaceful and filled with joy I couldn't contain my tears and laughter. "You're here…" he held me then and hugged me tight, I couldn't return the embrace, and I had to much fear for my lord. "You came back, welcome home" he said to me, can you imagine the happiness I felt when I heard him speak those holy words to me? I could not explain to you enough how much joy I felt all I could do was cry and fall to my knees again.

"Jesus I'm home…I can't believe I'm home, I can't believe you're here in front of me!" He laughed; he took joy in my happiness I couldn't help but laugh with him. I thought, '_I really am home…' _He took my hand and guided me throughout this holy place; I saw the waters as they glistened when his light would pass by them. I heard the sound of the crashes they would make against land; when I heard this I could just faintly hear the waters praise his name. When we passed that I noticed far ahead the angels flying, rejoicing, and praising the father. I saw the beauty they had, it was like no other, but none to be compared with my beautiful father, the one that has my hand held tight guiding me. Far away I noticed a path of pure gold that glistened ever so brightly; I thought I could go blind! Jesus noticed and smiled, I smiled with him, his joy and peace was too contagious, why shouldn't I smile with my beloved Jesus? Happiness ends in one point I thought, I sincerely thought it was a dream, to ever think I would reach an everlasting happiness a never-ending joy in his name.

It was something, I thought, could never be reached. Until I found him, the one and only, yet I doubted. My place on Earth was temporary; it was what I understood from the preaching of many pastors. When I look at my surrounding now, I believe every word, and thus I never doubt again. I finally see him face to face, every question I wanted to ask him seems to fade, it doesn't seem necessary anymore. Jesus finally takes me to my destination, I felt this was my spot the moment he placed me there. And right then and there I began to praise his name, and scream to the highest how precious and beautiful and great he is. There is no other name like his, I felt him take control of everything, no more pain, no more worry, just him.


End file.
